Blame it on the Nubbins
by smile-at-the-camera
Summary: One unseen Nubbin, plus a Serbian vampire, and an English doctor, could cause a load of trouble. Magnus/Tesla pairing.
1. Chapter 1: Nikola's first time

**A/N This is basically what happens when a teslen fan read too much teslen fics. This idea had been in my mind since I made my fanfic account. My first story (A 3 p m routine), which I know was painfully short, was all about fate. This is my first shot for a teslen story, and hope you guys enjoy it! If there are enough reviews of ideas, maybe I can continue to write several more chapters. The title of this story was taken out of one of DJ Earworm's mash up songs, Blame It On The Pop.**

**Warning: A little touch of fate at the end of the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (of course). Not the Sanctuary, nor the characters. If I own them, the plot would be all about teslen. I only own the spelling and grammar errors.**

**Summary: One unseen Nubbin, plus a Serbian vampire, and an English doctor, could cause a load of trouble. Magnus/Tesla pairing, touches of Kate/Henry at the end.**

"Doc, the nubbins escaped," Henry's voice came from Helen's talkie.

"I know. Now Henry, I'll meet you in your lab in five minutes. I'm on my way," Helen replied.

"Kay Doc"

"AH! Son of a bitch!"

"Dude! Holy crap!"

"Yeah, I know. Holy crap. I just spilled the Bordeaux Helen gave me this week for my birthday."

"Dude, what the hell are you thinking! You just spilled your stupid wine over my… my…"

"Your what, Tiny Tim?"

"Tesla, are you freaking blind? You just spilled your stupid wine all over my tablet!"

"Ooh, that flat, useless device. Why don't you buy another one, such as iPad or even use your own laptop?"

"What's going on in there?" came Helen's stern voice from Henry's talkie.

"Tesla here spilled his wine all over my tablet."

All Henry could hear from his talkie was a huff before a knock was heard on his metal lab door.

"So what do you need, Henry?" Henry opened his lab door as Helen strode inside his lab, seeing a figure of a Serbian vampire with a tablet soaked with wine.

"You just need to unlock the emergency control over the Sanctuary devices. I couldn't hack in the protocols you've built those decades ago," Henry proceeds to show Helen how to unlock the basic protocols. "After unlocking those, just click on the white envelope icon, then choose the computer at the main lab. I'll be there, working on my new device with newer designs, the Nubturer."

"And what does 'Nubturer' stands for?" came the low voice from the nearby couch, none other than Nikola Tesla.

"It stands for Nubbins Capturer. Name is still in progress. So I'll leave you guys here, just please, watch on Tesla before he ruins my whole lab." Henry shows Tesla a death-glare. Tesla just looks back at him, giving him a mocking hurt look. He was impossible sometimes.

After Henry went out, the door clicks with an automatic lock.

Helen began to type furiously at the keyboard in front of her, when suddenly she paused, staring at the bright screen, dumbfounded.

"Nikola, do you remember what did Henry asked me to do after he said that I need to click the white envelope icon?" At first, she was just staring blindly at the screen, but once she saw Nikola, she couldn't take her eyes off her. She **obviously** was staring at Nikola. Her _view_ was distracted when an uncontrolled burst of unladylike laugh came out of her.

"Why are you laughing, Helen," Nikola grinned, "Is it because I look impossibly irresistible when I lick my fingers?"

Helen's brain just registered on the scene she just saw after her. She just saw the great and genius Nikola Tesla, licking his wine smeared finger with a childlike glee.

"No… uhh… it's just… I never seen you like this," she couldn't stop the blush that was threatening to creep up her cheek. Damn her pale cheek.

"See Helen, you're blushing like some young teenage schoolgirl!" Nikola mocked her. The slap at his shoulder was worth it.

There was a moment with nothing but silence when out of the nowhere; a voice came through Helen's talkie.

"Doc, are you done there?" came Henry's voice from the talkie, breaking the awkward moment.

"Actually, almost," Helen couldn't help but roll her eyes when Nikola mouthed a mute 'You love me, admit it Helen', "What should I do after I click the white envelope icon?"

"Oh that, you just need to choose the-" Henry paused, "Oh no, not again. Crap. Dude, seriously, are you joking" the sound that was similar to an error sound coming from the main lab computer was sounding repeatedly.

"What is it Henry? Is it the-" Helen's voice was cut short after hearing a too familiar tone, followed by a loud click. "Don't tell me if they locked us out from our system."

"I'm afraid so, Doc. I must reboot the system, of the whole Sanctuary in order to get things back to normal. It may as well take up about fifteen to thirty minutes."

The thought crossed Helen's wandering mind. Her, Nikola, in a lab, locked, only both of them, undisturbed. She admitted that sometimes she fantasized about it. Oh, what the hell was she thinking?

"Doc, hello?" Henry's voice broke the silence.

"Yes Henry?"

"It seems that Kate was locked up in the weaponry, Biggie in the kitchen-" Helen laugh at the thought of his old friend locked up in the kitchen, She expects him to make a good meal after this pesky problem was over."-And Will was locked up in the residential level, for me, you know where I was locked up, right?"

"Of course, Henry,"

"So those pesky creatures-" Helen gave him a 'watch-your-word' look, "-sorry, I mean 'abnormal' were starved till they ate up the wires of our main systems." Nikola proceed to suck what's left on his now cleaned fingers.

"That's impossible, we feed them daily"

"Self defense, perhaps," Henry's voice came from Helen's low battery talkie.

"Heinrich, do you have any stock of vintage wine at your lab, or I must sip those expensive Bordeaux from your tablet?"

"Oh. Eww. That's so gross. Eww." Henry sounds like he's gonna puke. "Don't you even dare to bring your lips even 10 meters away from my tablet. DON'T TOUCH MY TABLET!"

Helen couldn't help but swallow up any words she was going to say, imagining on how would Nikola look while sipping his wine from the tablet. No, Henry's tablet. She imagined on how those tempting lips devour hers, kissing every inch of skin of her body. How those lips were able to give her pleasure. As Nikola's tongue took over his now dirtied with wine finger, she couldn't imagine on how many magic tricks could that long, slim, perfect tongue could do, how could that tongue bring her high. Once again, she was having dirty thoughts of him. What the bloody hell was she doing, gawking at Nikola like a cat gawking its next mouse prey.

Nikola just smirked, knowing that Helen was enjoying her _view_. He decided to make it a little bit more fun. He swiped his index finger over the wine soaked tablet. When they were wet enough, he sucked on his fingers one by one, each time he sucked on his fingers, and audible pop was made, then he proceed to lick the leftover wine. He repeated the same process with his other finger. A satisfied smirk came to his face, when he saw Helen licked her lips.

Helen hadn't realized, that she had just spent ten minutes gawking at the man at her dirty fantasies. She hadn't realized that Nikola knew she was staring at him, until that annoying, but she had to admit it was hot; smirk came up to his face.

"So I thought my boss was enjoying the view," Nikola grinned mischievously.

"Can you just, don't break this _tremendous_ moment?" she said in a nonchalant tone.

"So this is what you meant by 'tremendous' moment?" Nikola proceed to get up from the couch, stepping closer to her. Stopping when his body was only couple inches from hers.

He moved his head closer to her, their lips only millimeters away from touching. What it seems like years they'd stayed like this, his head moved away from her, his hand moved from her lap to the computer mouse. Oh god, how the hell she couldn't realize that his hand was on her lap just now. It just felt so… common. So comfortable. He proceeds to open Henry's file, searching for songs to be played. There's only trash. No oldies. No golden hits. No nothing.

"Do 'kids' these days listen to this kind of… trash?" Nikola was dumbfounded. He scrolled through Henry's list of songs. He could only see songs with some mash-ups and rock genres, no blues, no oldies, no jazz, only trash.

He could feel her hot breath hitching against his cold cheek, as he could not resist it any longer. Turning his head, he captured her lips in a soft kiss. At first, she didn't bother to kiss him back, just enjoying how those pair of soft lips knead against hers, but she regretted it as Nikola pulled back from the kiss, guilt all over his face.

"I'm sorry Helen. I'm truly sorry Helen. I shouldn't have… overstepped my boundaries," a mix of heartbroken and guilt was heard in his voice.

"No, Nikola. That's… that's okay with me," Helen tried to find his face and look into his eyes. She could see his usual steel-blue eyes were gone, replaced by those darker orbs, filled with guilt.

"Oh really? Then why you don't kiss me back? Why you do-"

He really needed to be thought on how to shut up. His guilt-ridden speech was cut short when Helen closed his lips with hers for another soft kiss, similar to his before. Those gloriously tempting lips, the ones he'd been dreaming for over a century, were moving against his gracefully soft, and slow. So slow that he was thinking she was teasing him.

He had enough of her teasing, when his talented hands were all over her body, making her moan. His hands move over to feel every curve of her body. He clutched her hair, pulling her body flush against his. Taking advantage of this moment, Nikola deepened the already passionate kiss.

After it felt like hours of them devouring each other, tasting each other, Nikola broke the kiss. His face shows none than other a very huge but hot smirk making Helen want to wipe those annoying smirk away from his face.

"Got to admit it, for your age you're such a good kisser. But Helen, even though I'm officially re-vamped, I also need oxygen although I'm a vam-"

" Shut up," she muffled against his lips where Nikola's sentence was cut again in the middle when Helen claimed his lips again in a hot, open-mouthed kiss. He never even dared to imagine, the great Helen Magnus, and him, in a fiery passionate kiss any couple could have dreamed.

His tongue was begging for entrance, which she denied. He proceeds to bite softly on her lower lip, making her growl against his mouth. After Nikola gave her enough pleasure, she parted her lips, giving Nikola's curious tongue its entrance. Their tongue danced in a perfect rhythm. Those thoughts were blown away when Nikola's talented hands move to cup her ass, making her gasp against his lips.

Helen broke the kiss; the need of breathing suddenly was annoying her.

When Nikola was going to open his mouth to begin **any **speech about what they just did that can make her blush like a schoolgirl, Helen once again claimed his lips for another passionate and fiery kiss. He took a split second to realize what was happening before participating at the _act_, kissing her back fervently. Her hands were now clutching on his already messed-up hair. This time was more. More everything. More tongue duels, more passionate, more everything that even Helen couldn't comprehend at her mind whilst feeling the amount of pleasure Nikola gave her, satisfying the need that had burnt within her for decades.

Nikola's hand move up from her ass, up to her neck and bring her closer to him, before his hand moved back down, down until his hands reached the end of her skirt, pulling them up to her hips. He teased the skin of her thighs, making her growl in pleasure.

She will never let him take control for this long amount of time. Her slim fingers starting to unbutton his vest, then his shirt, then removing the annoying garment as it drops onto the floor, lips still connecting. Her well-manicured nails moved across her wiry and muscly chest, making him moan against her lips. None of them heard the unlocking click of the lab door, distracted by each other. His fingers were now unbuttoning her blouse quickly; his lips move to attack her neck, nipping the soft skin. She clutched his brunette hair, making him growl. That pair of gifted lips were now moving fast, wanting to kiss every inch of her sweet tempting skin. After unbuttoning three or more button from her blouse, those soft lips moved lower to kiss her collarbone, then sucking hard on her peeking cleavage.

"Doc, we had captured several nubbins, I just need some time to make a new enclosure for them. Can you-" the tech whiz's eyes just registered on the scene after him. His boss was making out, with Tesla, in **his** lab.

After hearing a voice, none other than Henry Foss, Helen broke the kiss and proceeded to button up her blouse and straighten her skirt. Nikola also did the same, collecting the garments Helen had discarded earlier.

"Uhh…" Henry was becoming awkward as time passes through, "Did I disturb something? I better leave," the werewolf had turned away from the just-making-out couple, attempting to turn the doorknob. His cheeks redden as if he just saw his parents making out.

"Of course you did, Tiny Ti-"

"No, we were just… just… just waiting for you." Helen cut on whatever Nikola was going to say.

"No, we were doing _something_ else, and you'd disturbed it," Helen was blushing furiously like a teenage girl caught with another boy's hand under her skirt.

"Shut up," Helen managed to say that, now biting her lips hard, to prevent her blushing again.

"Oh Helen, admit it,"

"So, what can I help, Henry?"

"Umm…" the scene was becoming more awkward, with Nikola grinning like a Cheshire cat, and Helen shot him a death-glare, enough to bring most members of his team ran in terror, "We still have 19 nubbins to catch. I had asked Will, Kate and Biggie to catch 'em. I was wondering if you guys could help, but I think I know the answer,"

"And the answer is yes. Now Henry, have we made a restock for the fire extinguishers?"

"Yeah, of course. I recall I kept two over there," Henry was gesturing to his desk at the corner of the room, "Enough for you and Tesla."

"Now Nikola, you want to help, or just sit there doing nothing?" Nikola smirked at Helen's remark.

"Anything you want me to do, milady," Nikola followed after Helen, with a mad grin attached on his face. Helen let out a huff.

If only they knew, an unseen fur ball was in the corner of the room, smirking.

***Later that evening***

"So I guess the nubbins were all captured, again. Heck yeah!" Will chuckles, while seeing those balls of fur abnormals inside their new and improved enclosure.

"I'm checking on the databases of the nubbins, and something was disturbing me during the last half-hour." Helen stares at the bright computer screen in front of her. Perhaps those eyes were about to roll out of their sockets if she stares at it any longer.

"What is it?" It is the first time Nikola helped her team capture nubbins, and this was the first time he talked since his hand was bitten by the nubbin (and healed instantly).

"I'm cross-checking on the databases of the amount of nubbins we own, and something was disturbing me. Lastly recorded, Henry counted that there is 57 nubbins, but I don't know if I miscounted, but there was only 56 nubbins, both visible and invisible," Helen gestures to the thermal camera.

"I'll go with 56. Henry and I had checked one by one when they were each placed inside their new enclosure," Will stares at the enclosure, his forehead sticking on the strong plastic glass.

"So I think one of those pesky creatures-" He remembered himself to never say 'creatures',"-_abnormals _had escaped. But where they could be possibly be now?" Nikola gave Helen a curious child-look, which made Helen chuckle.

Then suddenly it came flooding back to them.

"We need to find them soon," Will say it in a 'I-know-what-to-do-so-just-listen-to-me' tone. He became confused when Helen and Nikola looked at each other with questioned looks, like they were able to talk using telepathy. "Where the hell are Henry and Kate?"

Nikola and Helen began to run towards the corridor leading to Henry's lab, as the puzzled psychiatrist followed them behind.

"Where are we going?"

"Henry's lab"

"Tiny Tim"

Nikola and Helen said in unison.

When they reached Henry's lab, they just realized that it was too late. They heard a **very** loud moan from his lab.

Reaching for the nearest computer, Helen typed in her ID and password, and chooses for the surveillance camera in Henry's lab.

Inside the_ live_ record, there stood Henry and Kate, making out. Kate was sitting on his lap, while Henry was sitting on his metal desk. Some tools were shattered around both floor and desk. And in the corner of the recording image, there stood a visible, smirking, fur ball.

Out of the blue, Nikola smirked, and Helen also mirrored his action, making the poor psychiatrist more puzzled with all the smirking.

"Shall we continue what we'd done, milady?"

"Nikola…" Helen warned, biting her lips to prevent the blush threatening to creep on her cheek.

"Okay, so this is the plan, I'll barge in and you guys-" Will stopped talking when he saw his boss and Nikola ran down to the hallway.

"Couldn't at least you guys give me a hand?" Will yelled at the disappearing figures.

If only he knew.

**Thanks for reading and please review :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Sweet Trip Onto Memory Lane

**A/N Thank you for the reviewers and readers for my last chapter. I appreciate your time on reading and reviewing; it gives me courage to write another chapter. For this time, I tried to keep myself to focus only on teslen, without fate. This chapter is still, all about nubbins and our favorite immortal couple. In this chapter, I am thinking about Nikola and Helen was walking through memory lane, way before The Five, or even Druitt. Just two best friends studying science and pushing boundaries. This story was set the day after Hangover. Italics were flashbacks. And, oh, Lewis Carroll is the writer of the story 'Alice in the Wonderland', in case you guys don't know.**

**Disclaimer: I know. I don't own Sanctuary (of course), or even the characters. Spelling and grammar mistakes were all mine. I only own the fictional character Mr and Mrs Whitsburgh.**

**Summary: Nikola was back to the Sanctuary, after doing 3 months on his own, and he was greeted in a way that Helen Magnus never did.**

"So this is the end of our meeting," the _boss_ said it with a sleepy smile. It was already nine in the morning, and she was still feeling to sleep. Perhaps she was too tired after the last day capturing the annoying abnormal named… named what? Now she forgot **everything** she need to remember.

"Doc, may I ask something?" the tech geek said before any of Helen's team could get out of the room.

"Yes. What is it, Henry? Is it about the containment of the Pinepex?" Ah, now she remembered what was that awfully looking abnormal was called.

"Nah, the Pinepex is fine,"

"So, what's wrong?"

"It's the nubbins. One of them managed to feed on the pipes, causing it to die. I think I must work on its new containment, to make it safer. But…"

"But what?"

"We ran out of few things. Seems that they were all used up."

"Used up on what?"

"Tesla and his _little_ experiment," Henry handed the list. Actually, quite a long list. "These are the things I need to make the new nubbin enclosure."

"I'll order them from my contacts. Are you sure this is just what you need? Or do you need more?"

"Nah. That's enough,"

*****Later that afternoon*****

"Guh! Guh! In a second!" Biggie yelled on the door, while putting back the vacuum cleaner and wet mop beside the wooden oak door.

"What's wrong?" Kate came into the view.

"Someone's have been knocking on the door," Biggie unintentionally bump the water bucket and it spilled everywhere.

"Can I help?" Kate offers a hand, and Biggie gestures to the spilled bucket. "Err… Okay. You just go answer the door."

Biggie opened the huge door, only to see a figure of a Serbian man standing in front of the door with a grin on his face.

"Hey! Can I see your boss?" Nikola patted Biggie's shoulder.

"Guh! Guh! Tesla, what are you doing here!"

"Emptying the wine cellar!" Biggie gave him a sarcastic look, "Nah, that's just what you think. Helen calls me here."

Biggie moved back from the door, letting the ex-vampire guest to make his way into the mansion.

Only, something was going unplanned. Kate hadn't done her cleaning while the magnet man went in without looking what's under him, causing him to slipper and fall on his back.

"Ah! Holy mother!"

The two of them, Kate and Biggie, laughed out loud as Kate almost rolled on the floor.

"HAHAHA… Tes… HAHAHA…. Tesla, watch your… HAHAHAA… your steps…" Kate said it, while the uncontrolled burst of laugh came out of her.

"What's going on here?" Helen came into the scene, glaring at the three figures. Kate and Biggie was laughing out loud, and Nikola with annoy on his face, lying on his back on the floor. Helen bit her lip, trying not to laugh when seeing a figure of a fell down Nikola Tesla, on the granite floor.

"Your hairy butler was not careful enough," Helen smiled at the laughing sasquatch, "and he spilled a bucket of water and-"

"So you slipped?" Helen's hand was now on his knee.

"Hate to admit it, but… yes," Nikola's mouth was cursing a long string of silence Serbian-curse.

Helen suddenly burst laughing as her cheeks were reddening.

After a long moment of people laughing at him, he finally broke the noise.

"So Helen, nice to meet you, again."

"So do you. Can I ask, why you're here?"

"He says that you called him here," Biggie cuts off the conversation.

"You are welcomed here anytime you want, Nikola. As I ever said, this is a Sanctuary for All, and you're one of us," Helen said it in a warm smile.

"So, you still hadn't messed up with my previous room? Or maybe I can choose another room, such as the room near yours, or even the wine cellar!"

"Nikola…" Helen warned, "If you come here just for emptying my wine cellar, **again**, I'll give you the monthly repay of the amount of wine you'd drank in a month"

"So… I'm not allowed to live in the cellar. How about that little room near yours? I've always imagine how it would be to enjoy the rest of the sun setting at the evening at that room's balcony."

"I've used up that room for another purpose," Helen answers with a hint of annoy in her sound, "Besides, I will never let you have any room near mine."

"Oh Helen," Nikola smirked, his hands on his now human heart, "You wound me."

"Kate, do you mind sending Nikola to his previous room? I need to confirm the order that Henry asked me to make the new enclosure."

"Uhh… Yeah sure,"

After that, it seems like everything's normal. Biggie was back, cleaning the wet floor. Kate was organizing the weaponry after sending Nikola to his old room, and Helen was filing in her office.

A knock was heard on her office door.

"Come in," Helen answered the door, "Nikola? What are you doing here?"

There, in between her doorframe, stood none other than the Serbian walking magnet, Nikola Tesla.

"Why can't I come here," Nikola brings up a bottle of vintage wine, "I just want to drop off and have a chat with my… err… old friend,"

"I'm sorry Nikola, I'm busy," He knew she was lying. All of the files were neatly stacked at the corner of the table, and he bet that she was attempting to take her iPod.

She could feel him staring at him, and felt so sorry for lying to him.

"Maybe a glass or two's fine,"

"Now, that's my Helen," Helen slapped him playfully at the chest.

After an hour or two of chatting, bantering, and a little of flirting, Nikola decided to ask for Helen's help to help him place his things in his room.

"So, Helen, would you mind helping me _tidy up_ things, since I bet you had nothing to do in your mind?"

He was right actually. She had done all of her paper works, and also had done filing. Besides, she already asked for Henry to receive the things she ordered for the new nubbin enclosure.

"Err… Sure,"

They walked through the residential level. He was lucky enough to have his room the same level as Helen's.

After arriving his room, which was untouched, tidy as ever, Nikola closed the door behind him.

"So, how many luggage had you bought?"

"Not much. Only two." Nikola answered it with a grin on his face, just as usual.

"So…" Helen began helping him unpacking his luggage, surprised when she only found a couple of attires and some books, and there's something else that caught her attention.

Jewelry. No, that's impossible. He was not the kind of guy who wears _jewelry_.

_It was late night at the Christmas Eve of the year 1879; the two best friends were strolling down through the alley, where they found a fancy jewelry shop._

"_Nikola, look, there's a jewelry shop," It was so cold there, and she could feel her pale cheeks reddening._

"_How ridiculous, a jewelry shop in the middle of a deserted alley," Nikola gave a disgusted look, "No wonder they often get robbed."_

"_Why aren't you wearing one, you know, like a normal Englishmen with a watch or a gold ring, or anything fancy?"_

"_To be honest, I'm not a normal Englishman, remember," Helen chuckles at the remark, "I'm Serbian, and secondly, I think jewelries were…"_

"_Were _what_?"_

"_No offense Helen, but they were… icky" Nikola said it with a look when a child was given vegetables._

"_And why is that?" She cocked an eyebrow at the grinning figure of Nikola Tesla._

"_It's just it, Helen. They were worn, from a person to another, hand-to-hand, bacteria to bacteria, virus to virus. Just imagine it, when a poor person was suffering from skin diseases, they sell their jewelries to find medicine, and _that_ particular jewelry were sold, and the ones who bought those might suffer the same disease."_

"_Niko… You think too much," She gave a peck on his cheek, "Thanks for this night, it's amazing," She walked through the stairs of her home. His father opened the door and let her daughter him, before he smiled at the Serbian scientist._

She was bought back to the reality when she felt his hot breath on her cheek.

"Nikola, is this… is this _jewelry_?" Helen questioned him with a cocked eyebrow.

"No, it's not, and why are you asking? You knew I have no liking for them." Nikola stood up beside her.

"Ah, I recall that moment,"

"Helen," Nikola said with a curious child look, "Do you recall the moment I brought you home a when you're drunk at the 1881… nah it's… 1880 Christmas party."

"Yes, and why is that that I need to recall about it?"

He handed up a very well used, and old book. She seemed to remember that book. That book was just so… so familiar. No wait. It's hers! It's her diary book. The day after 1880 Christmas she went looking for it and it is nowhere to be found.

"Nikola, that's mine," she snatched the book back to her, "you stole it, don't you?"

"No I don't," there's a pure innocence in his face, that made her almost laugh. "You gave it to me,"

"How can I give it to you?" Suddenly it came flowing to her like water.

"_Merry Christmas!" the British couple, Mr and Mrs Whitsburgh, greeted them with a warm smile, before they proceed to stride into the main auditorium._

_It was the 1880's Christmas party where Helen was invited to a landlord's mansion, and she brings Nikola with her._

"_Helen! Long times!" An Englishman approached her and greeted her with a smile._

"_Lewis!" Helen came to the man, giving him a peck on the cheek, "So I heard your new story about the little girl Alice and her adventure in Wonderland,"_

"_Yeah, I'm inspired by one of the book Shakespear wrote," the Englishman offers his hand, and then kiss each of Helen's knuckles._

"_So, you're the creator of the best seller book in the bookstore nearby your house, Helen?" the Serbian man _interrupts_ their conversation._

"_Precisely, Nikola. Lewis, this is my best friend," Nikola smirked, earning a playful slap on his shoulder, "-Nikola Tesla. Nikola, this is my old friend, Lewis Carroll"_

"_Nice to meet you, sir," the Serb gave a bow, and then gave each of them a glass of wine._

"_To the 1880's Christmas," Helen raised the glass, followed by the two gentlemen, clinking their glass._

_After a long time of chatting and bantering, and also, a drunken state of Helen Magnus, it's time for the Serb genius to bring his best friend home (before he got castrated by her father)._

"_He…len, let's get you home, your father may had been worrying you. It's 1 in the morning." Nikola said, soothing the drunken woman beside her._

"_Nik…" hiccups, "Nikolaa… It's just…" hiccups, "…one in the morning." Hiccups._

"_No, Helen," Helen hiccups, "It's late night, it's already one in the night, morning, whatever,"_

"_Niko…" Helen hiccups, then fell down. Thankfully, those wiry and unnaturally strong arms caught her before her back reached the floor. "Kiss me," hiccups._

"_No, Helen, you're drunk,"_

_She let out a disappointing groan, then proceeds to continue her sentence, "Niko… bring me home…"_

_At a blink of the eye, she was no longer in the landlord's _ballroom_, instead she was already at the alley, and Nikola half carried her as they stroll through the dark alley._

_The Serb practically _sped up _through the alley, praying that her father, Dr. Magnus, wasn't home yet._

_Nikola released the grip he had on Helen earlier as they arrived her home. Helen knocked the door, but got no answers. As Helen opened the door, she saw a piece of paper at the coat hanger. It was written nicely in her father's usual scrawl._

_**Helen, I'm going out of London for one to two weeks.**_

_**I'm going to miss you a lot.**_

_**With love,**_

_**Father.**_

"_So, your father's not home…" Nikola approached her. She could feel his hot breath on her neck, "I better get home."_

_Nikola spin, attempting to spin the knob, when Helen grabbed him by his shoulder._

"_Stay." Is the only word she managed to say, before she collapsed in his arms._

_He went up the stairs, searching for her room. After reaching her room, he shuffled through her wardrobe, only to grab a soft, warm, cotton nightwear._

"_Thank you, Nikola." He turns his back to her, to give her a little privacy for her to change._

"_Nikola…" Helen groans in frustration._

"_What is it?"_

"_Can you give me a hand, to open the ties?"_

_The ingenious man turns his view from the wall, only to find Helen Magnus, half naked, and frustrated._

_He reached for the strings, releasing them one by one, enjoying the view of her milky, creamy, smooth back._

_After all of the strings were undone, he went to the corner, _again_, to block him from the irresistible view._

_Few minutes passed by, and now, Helen was dressed in nothing but her nightgown._

"_So, I better leave now."_

"_Nikola… Stay," Helen managed to say it loud enough for Nikola to hear._

_He was now sitting on the corner of her bed, stroking her hair carefully._

"_Now, Helen, you need to rest." Nikola soothed gently._

_After it had felt like eternity of waiting, Nikola got up from the bed, only surprised to see Helen grab him by his collar._

"_Stay. Please," Helen pleaded him, showing the big blue puppy eye._

_Her heart was like… crushed when he got up. She was pretty surprised when she saw Nikola get up of the bed only to take his shoes off, release his coat, and unbutton some buttons from his cravat. Vest. Whatever._

_Then he disappeared from her sight. She searched for him everywhere, only after that she feel a shift on her bed and she was snuggled to a comfortable body._

_After a moment of silence, Helen broke the silence._

"_Niko…"_

"_What, ljubavi?"_

"_Kiss me," Helen showed that adorable puppy eyes._

"_You're drunk, Helen, you need to get some sleep, you're just exhausted Hel-"_

_She cut it. Whatever he was going to say she cut it. He talks too much sometimes. He stopped talking when she grab him by his cheek and crushed her lips to his. He admitted it, he always dreamt how would the great Helen Magnus's lips taste like, feels like. It just took a split second, before those talented hand move to cup her warm cheek. The other hand was travelling down her back, and then clutching her hair._

_He was the one who broke the kiss, making her groan in disappointment. Then, his lips dive into hers, only took some time for her to respond and kiss him back._

_Her talented hands were now begun to unbutton his Oxford shirt, when Nikola attacked the skin of her neck, nipping and kissing them._

_Their little world was shattered when one of Helen's butler knock on the door_

"_Miss Magnus, your father sent a telegraph." the voice came over the not-so-soundproof door._

_Helen broke the kiss with a growl, before Nikola rolled to her side. She had no idea when Nikola manages to roll on top of her._

_After receiving the telegraph, Helen proceeds to go back to her room, only surprised to see Nikola still sitting on her bed, her diary on his hand._

"_I'm so sorry, Helen. It's not that I don't respect your privacy. It's just… you know I had a… curious nature…"_

_Helen strides into the room, fuming, and then proceeds to kiss him, roughly._

"_You may keep it," she muffled against his lips, before hiccupping._

The scenes after that was all blank, she couldn't remember anything. But she remembered the next morning she woke up, fully dressed, but no Nikola beside her to cuddle her.

"Nikola!" she was now fuming, "give it back to me!"

"Nah. But if you exchange it with something good, then I'll rethink it. Call it as a trade, how? Deal-"

She was going to cut it, just like before. To cut whatever speech he was going to make. It just took him a second to mirror what was Helen doing. He kissed her back, roughly too, able to feel the anger bubbling in her kiss.

Her fingers roughly, and also quickly, began unbuttoning his vest, and then his shirt, dropping the annoying attire on the floor.

He broke the kiss, only to have the annoying smirk on his face. She could feel his heart rapidly beating, not that it was unusual. It's just, she never felt his heart beating this rapid, and he used to be the arrogant, obnoxious vampire.

She lead him towards the bed, only distracted when he began to kiss her fervently, then pinned her against the wall. She took advantage of this moment, moving her lips to kiss down from his neck, way down to his collarbone. After quite sure that he wasn't concentrating anymore, she snatched the book from him and tossed it, sailing across the room.

Those gifted hands move to clutch his not-so-tidy hair, before pushing him with every ounce of strength she had left. Her legs could already feel the soft component of her bed, when she pulled him down to join her.

He wasn't supposed to let her take control for this amount of time. His hands proceed to cup her ass, making her moan against his mouth. His tongue took advantage when Helen's mouth was parted involuntarily, where their tongue danced in a random rhythm.

She broke the kiss, with a growl of disappointment, before unbuttoning her blouse.

"Hey! That's my job!" Nikola whined.

"You know what, Niko," she breathed heavily, "-you took too much time."

His eager lips captured hers once again, finishing her undone job on unbuttoning her blouse. He unzips her jeans, before pulling them down. Now, the great Helen Magnus is half naked, in his mercy. This is a sight that he rarely seen.

His lips began to nip the soft skin of her neck, kissing them way down until he dips his tongue dips into her cleavage, making her moan loudly.

Again, their little hot and heavy world was, _again_, shattered like fragile china when a familiar sound came from her talkie.

"Magnus, we had a problem," a sound, none other than William Zimmerman, came from the radio.

"What is it?" her available hand grabs her talkie, while Nikola keeps sliding his tongue into and out of her cleavage.

"Err… It seems like Henry got into a little trouble while he transfers the nubbins."

"Straight to the point, Wilhelm," Nikola's voice was heard on the talkie Will's holding, whilst his tongue slides out of her cleavage, making her groan in disappointment.

"Wait, Tesla was with you?"

"Yes he is," she breathed heavily.

"Umm… OK, Henry was transferring the nubbins, when one of them _bit_ him. Then, those furry balls escaped."

"What? So, had you caught any of them?" Helen said sarcastically, followed with a loud moan, when Nikola sucks hard on her cleavage.

"Magnus. Hello? Magnus. Are you okay there?" Will said with a slight panic on his voice. Did he just hear him moan?

"Yeah," she panted. Will could swear, he could hear her pant. What the hell might Helen be doing? Why in the world would she pant?

"Henry said one of the scanners he inserted into the nubbins said that it was in the fifth room from the residential level, the fifth room away from yours. Maybe you and Tesla might help capture them,"

The room stayed silent as Nikola's eyes scanned through _his_ room. There, he saw, a bump between pillows Helen had tossed to make more space for them.

"-And, umm… Henry and Kate will be in that room to capture the nubbin hiding there. So I will send to your office's computer the result of the scanners."

"What? Tiny Tim and Booty will be here?"

And out of nowhere, a knock was heard on his door.

Helen and Nikola quickly collected their previously discarded attires, and then wearing them roughly, but quickly.

That's one of the reasons they need to be quick, because none of them remembered to lock the door.

"Hey Doc," Henry greeted, "-and Tesla."

She just smiled at them, whilst seeing Kate looking at the room within every detail.

"I guess Biggie forgot to tidy up Tesla's room," her eyes were intently staring at the messed up sheets.

Their eyes were captured at the not-so-invisible ball like. Henry raised his tranquilizer, then shoot at the invisible wanted item.

After hearing something similar to a squeal, Henry and Kate proceed to pick up the unconscious nubbin. Something caught their eyes.

"Uhh… Doc," Henry was becoming awkward, as is Kate.

"What is it?" the 159-year-old woman was confused when her team was staring at her, and a smirking figure of a mortified Nikola Tesla.

"Uhh… Doc, it's… it's… your button there," Henry pointed at the button she misplaced with the other button. Then, the two awkward team members were walking out of the room, with the unconscious abnormal.

"You don't think…" Henry begins.

"I think so…" Kate gestured to the nubbin.

"Oh heck no! So I think Tesla will stay here for a longer time?" Henry whined.

"Perhaps…" Kate grinned, "…and you'll be Uncle Henry!"

"Oh, please…"

**This story actually happens before the first story and oh, maybe it could take me one to two weeks for the next update, I got some pesky tests and quizzes to study for. Oh yeah, and please review :D**


	3. Chapter 3: A Day Out

**A/N I actually already got this story written before the second chapter. (I had no idea why I submit this story for the third chapter) I actually have a bunch of assignments and quizzes to go, and thankfully I had done this story during the weekend. So, I just need to upload the document with my school's Wi-Fi connection. **

**Thanks for the ones who had spent their time reviewing and reading my previous chapters. I got the idea for this chapter from one of my biggest question; do the Sanctuary crew have a day out, you know, for all the efforts they do. So, I'm going to write about them having a day out, and the only people in the Sanctuary were only Helen and Nikola. **

**In this chapter, I'm going to write about our favorite immortal couplet playing poker. And for the ones who could play Texas Hold'em poker, can anyone tell me which one's is going to win, Full House or Straight Flush. This happens right the day after Helen got home from exploring the Praxis stronghold. Rewiews are so much appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: This is the third time I say this in my story, I don't own Sanctuary or even worse, its characters. If I own them, Helen and Nikola would probably be couple, or even a married couple in the show. As usual, those grammar and spelling errors were all mine.**

**Summary: Helen and Nikola were the only people in the Sanctuary at the day out. The rest of her team members were going out to mind their own business. As Helen and Nikola decides to do something for the day out, something else goes wrong.**

"Haaank!" the voice from a woman made the young werewolf halted.

"Yes?" Henry faced the woman stood behind him, ignoring the constantly beeping tablet in his arms.

Kate handed out a scroll of yellowish paper, looks like some kind of ticket. But why the hell she bought that much of _ticket_? Is she going to bring all of her friends to a parade or circus perhaps? Nah, Kate isn't the kind of chick who enjoys circus.

The tech geek eyed the scroll intently. How many tickets is it? 8? Or 10? It was a pretty long scroll.

"Whoa! Kate, had you just robbed the ticket booth?" Henry eyed the scroll with amusement.

"I was thinking… if you would go… with me…" Kate was rolling the tickets back. "I had asked Biggie to come, but he says he had something else to do. I was offering these for Will and Abby; he says he was going for a _date_, not for a movie marathon. So, how 'bout you?"

"I was thinking to spend the day out on the tech shop, but they got nothing new there," his tablet voiced an automated 'You lose'.

"Mario Party?"

"Yeah, you play 'em?"

"Sometimes."

"Soo, how many movies are we watching today?"

"Uhh…" Kate shrugged, "I don't know, 4, perhaps 5 or 6." She eyed the tickets, counting them. "There are 12 tickets, so I guess it's 6 movies."

"So, I'll be ready in 10, meet you on the basement."

"What car are we using?"

"Mine or yours, or the BMW that had just arrived, maybe it's the Doc's, or Tesla's"

"Nah, yours was okay,"

The co-workers walked to their own room, dressing up for a day of movie cinema marathon.

*****Helen's office*****

A knock was heard on the wooden oak door.

"Come in," the 160 years old woman half-shouted to the constantly knocking door. She was just about to stack her finished paperwork when the door swung open, revealing none other than the Serbian vampire, holding a bottle of wine, and a pair of wine glass.

"Nikola, what are you doing here?"

"It's the day out, right?" she nodded, "-so I could be wherever I wanted to," he approached her desk.

"You know," the Serb cocked an eyebrow; "I hadn't seen you, in nearly three days."

"Yeah, I was just working on my new and latest project."

"And…. What is it?"

"It's another version of the devamper, but…" he brings out a tube, similar to a rolling pin made of glass. "Only could be applied to any vampires except, me" he gave her a cheeky smile.

"Can I ask you something?" Helen almost whispered when she said that.

"Anything, milady," Nikola grabbed her hand, kissing each of her knuckles.

"Since, or maybe, we had blown up Afina and her _court_, you may be the last of your race. Kind. Whatever. You don't need a devamper, except if you want to devamp yourself."

"What an astute question, Miss Magnus,"

"Doctor. Magnus." Nikola chuckles when Helen scolded him.

"Yea, Doctor Helen Magnus," Helen bit her lip on trying not to laugh on how Nikola just acted. "If I, in an alternate future, decided to revive my race again, and they'd gone killing each other like my last project, I will be devampering them without any worries of devampering myself." Nikola said in a cheeky tone.

"Where did you manage to found that vintage that I've been hiding since you came?" Helen gestured to the bottle of 1967's Bordeaux she kept in one of her secretly hidden mini cellar.

"Ah, this one," he began pouring the wine carefully, or Helen would be mad if he spilled one of her best vintages for nothing. "After getting a little bored with the wine you own on your usual cellar, I saw you sneaking onto a small room, and getting out with a, what, 1970's Bordeaux perhaps? So I decided to make a little adventure into that particular room, and founded so many goodies," He raised the other filled wine glass, offering it to Helen.

"So now I know the reason of the damaged lock on my _other_ cellar."

The cheeky vampire just laughed at Helen's remark.

"I think this is a day out, Helen," Nikola eyed the stacked paperwork, "Why are you still doing those papers?"

"These were done from yesterday. I just managed to tidy it all up today."

"You know what, Helen," Nikola proceeds to make his way to the couch Helen owned at her office. "This was just like our old days. Me. You. One or two bottle of wine. Best friends bantering with each other for like, 3 or more hours."

Bliss of silence went through. A not-so-loud thud broke the silence.

"What the hell was that?" Helen got up from her chair, only had enough time to catch Nikola stuff something, cuboid shaped; shaped like a phone but a little bit thicker.

"Nah," Nikola sat back on the couch, "It's just… err… nothing."

"You're such a bad liar, Nikola."

"You really wanted to know?"

"Yes."

He took the _thing_ from his pocket, revealing a blue box, with some beautifully carved pattern. Wait, is it-

Her thoughts were cut shortly when the box fell down, its contents were scattered everywhere.

"Playing cards?"

"Yes, Helen, it is. It is rectangular pieces of cardboard or other material with an identical pattern on one side and different numbers and symbols on the other. It is used-"

"So, you came here just to ask if I want to play, cards, with you."

"Err… Sort of… Just call it… umm…" She hated it when he was playing with his fingers. "Call it… call it a nostalgia. Yes. Nostalgia. How could that word doesn't pass on my mind?"

"Nikola. Poker? I guess you're losing your touch."

"Poker. Yeah. Just like us long time ago. Remember?"

"_Poker. Nikola, seriously." Helen rolled her eyes._

"_Why? Don't tell me you don't know how to play it."_

"_My, my Nikola, never underestimate woman power." Nikola chuckled dryly._

"_Blackjack?"_

"_No," Helen removed a string of her red hair from the view. "If I had roulette machine, I would like to play those."_

_Nikola began to pass some cards._

"_So Helen… What's the bet? Outfits?" the slap on his shoulder was totally worth it._

"_How about peck on the cheek." Helen shot a death glare at him. "Just on the cheek, Helen, just refer each peck like each dollar."_

"_Err… Nikola… Are you serious," she could feel the blush threatening to creep to her cheek._

"_Have you seen me more serious?" Nikola gave her a 'seriously-this-is-going-to-be-fun' look._

"_How about if we change the rules?"_

"_And what's that, milady?"_

"_We change the bets into something we wish. Like, if I won 2 bets from you, I would have two chances on asking you to do anything I wanted."_

"_Like truth or dare," the vampire gave the immortal woman a playful look._

"_Sort of…"_

_The first game went out well, only, Helen loses a bet._

"_So, what do I want from you?"_

"_Your choice, Nikola."_

"_You know, I was starting to think that you do this on purpose," Helen slapped him playfully on the chest. "How about… a peck on the cheek?"_

"_Nikola…" Helen rolled her eyes._

"_Helen… You set the rules, remember." He gave her a mad grin when he saw her bit her lips, hardly. "Please?"_

_Nikola was giving her __**that**__ puppy look, the ones he knew she wasn't able to resist._

"_Fine," Helen growled. When her lips were only millimeters to his cheek, he spun his head, and caught her lips in a soft, gentle kiss._

_Helen gasped at the sudden move, but participating on the scene just when Nikola was attempting to deepen the kiss._

_His tongue swept across her bottom lip, and then bit it softly, begging for entrance. She moaned loudly against his soft lips. Helen pinned him against the wall on her office, and then pushing him further inside the room. When her legs felt the soft cushion of her couch, she grabbed his shirt tight, pulling down him with her on the couch, so now he was all over him._

_He was the one who broke the kiss; the need of oxygen suddenly began to annoy the vampire._

"_Helen… We shouldn't-"_

_It's actually impolite for him, for whoever cuts what the great Nikola Tesla was going to say. But for this particular Doctor Helen Magnus, he didn't minded at all._

_Her lips cover his in a hot and wet kiss, their tongue dueled out of no particular rhythm. One of those creamy legs move to entwine a part of his slim hips, as Helen began to sound a muffled moan against his mouth. Oh, how he always dreamt of this wonderful little world, only him, and Helen._

"_Helen? Are you there," a voice, belonged none other to James Watson, followed by a knock on her office door._

_They kept kissing each other, fervently and also roughly, none of them patient enough even to get through the pleasantries._

"_Helen?"_

_Helen broke the kiss with a growl, her legs moving lower from his hips. She got up from the couch, before straightening her outfits, before opening the door._

"_Hel-" He was growing impatient, knocking on the door with greater force, when the door swung open._

"_Yes, my dear James?"_

"_We're leaving to Normandy in 15 minutes. Are you ready?"_

"_Of course,"_

"_And… These are playing cards, aren't they?" James proceeds to pick up an Ace attached to her skirt._

"_I'm just playing those with Nikola," She opened the door wider, revealing a figure of the Serbian vampire sipping his glass of wine and holding five of those trading cards._

"_Oh,"_

She was bought back to reality when she saw a hand waving at her view.

"Helen?"

"Nikola…" she stares at him in bewilderment, "Just a little trip to memory lane,"

"Yes, that day before you went to Normandy, the time after I explained how does the autotype works. So, should we repeat the game, with same rules-" Nikola gave her a hot smirk, "-for memory's sake?"

"Same bet, huh?" Helen sounded so challenging, one of the reasons why Nikola was always attracted with her.

"You're challenging, Helen. How if you lose?"

"In your dreams."

They played the first round, and sadly, Nikola lost one bet.

"So, milady, your wish?"

"You know, the two-faced guy wasn't going anywhere, right?"

"Yes," Nikola sounded nervous.

"It could be anything I wanted, right?"

"Yes"

"I want you to kiss him. On the cheek."

"WHAT? Helen, are you serious?"

"Have you seen me more serious?" Helen tried to suppress the laugh she had been holding since she knew she was winning.

"Yes."

"You were the one who suggest this with the same _rules_," Helen bit her lips, trying not to laugh as Nikola paced in front of her, half angry.

"Oh come on, Helen."

"I don't care," Helen got another brilliant idea. "Or not… I've got something better."

"And what's that?"

"After the day out, I want you to kiss each of my team member on the cheek."

"Helen…" Nikola sighed in renounce, "Fine, that's better, I've got a day to prepare."

"Soo…" Helen smirked in victory, "Who's passing the cards? The loser should"

"Oh Helen you tease. I will never let you win this time. Never Helen. Never."

The first two cards were passed to each player as Nikola stares at Helen's card intently.

"Nikola…." Helen warned, "What are you going to do, huh? Cheat?"

"I'm only thinking, if you lose, what should I wish for…"

"Oh. Shut up Nikola. If you lose again, I will really ask you to kiss the two faced guy."

Nikola revealed three cards on the middle at first; 3 spades, 3 hearts, and 6 spades.

Helen smirked; one more 6's or 5's will give her a full house. Poor Nikola.

"Uh-oh" Nikola stared at his card, with a cocked eyebrow and a smirk. How the hell could he beat her full house? She was starting to think to change the wish she had for Nikola to do.

"Helen, if we're playing strip poker right now, I will be able to see your…" Helen glared at him, "…assets without being covered by too many annoying attires."

The next card was revealed, giving a view of 4 spades and a **very** huge smirk on Nikola's face.

Helen had bet for 1 wish, but Nikola don't want to let her know that he's got a very good card by not raising the amount of wishes.

The last card appeared. Showing a good-thing that Helen wanted. When later he kisses the two faced guy, she's going to take picture of it and show it to the whole team for the next day's meeting. The card shows the number Helen needed to complete her full house.

Lay there on Helen's office couch innocently beside the previous cards, is the 5 spades.

"Now Nikola, be fair."

"Helen… Have I ever cheated you…" Helen rolled her eyes, "…on playing poker? You made me sound so… criminal…"

Helen was the one with more confidants. She opened her card, revealing a perfect sets of three threes, and a pair of fives.

Nikola's smirk grew bigger. Oh no, Helen thought. Do he had something better than hers?

The smirking Serb opened his first card, revealing 2 spades, and 4 spades.

"Now Helen, could you count." He gestured to each of his card sorted in numbers. "2 spades, 3 spades, 4 spades, 5 spades, and finally… 6 spades. It looks like I win, Helen."

"What the hell?" Helen was… half furious, but also nervous. How the hell did this man managed to get a…_ straight flush_?

"So Helen… my wish is just simple… so simple…"

"And, what's that?" Helen bit her bottom lip to prevent her to blush.

"Just a peck…"

"Cheek. That's your limit."

"Nah, lips…" Nikola put a mad grin on his face, making her want to slap it off him.

"Nikola!"

"Or should I ask you to undress?"

"Fine. Just a peck."

Her lips were closer to his, as he could feel her breath hitch every time she inched closer.

Nikola wasn't that kind of patient old man. He smirked in victory as he closed the small distance between them. Helen gasped against his lips, the changes of temperature and taste on her lips was just… too much. But as Nikola's tongue thrust inside her mouth and dueled against hers, the only thing in her mind was just the present, hell with the future.

*****Cinema*****

Henry's phone constantly beeped, resulting Kate threatening him on grabbing his phone and pluck out the battery.

The phone beeped again.

"Hank, if you don't turn off that damned phone, then I really swear, I will pluck out the damned battery out of your damned phone." Henry could see that Kate was way too pissed. She missed the best moment, the scariest moment, actually, because of his constantly beeping_ damned_ phone.

"Uhh… Kate, I've got a message from the Two-Faced guy."

"What's it?" Kate was starting to sound like a kidnapper wanting particular information.

"Tesla's test puppy was nowhere to be found."

"You mean, the nubbin?"

"Yeah."

"Dude, nubbins could go _camouflaging_, remember?"

"No, I mean that there is nothing in the nubbin cage Tesla owned at his lab. You know, the two-faced guy had double checked it with the thermo scanner."

"Maybe vamp's bringing his puppy out for a walk," Henry learned never to piss Kate off, or she will beat the crap out of him. And now, it looks like Kate's going to reach out for her gun. Modified stunner. Whatever she wanted to call it.

"Anyway, if the nubbins go missing, Doc and Tesla should be working on it now." Kate continued, before stuffing what looks like a fist of caramel popcorns into her mouth.

"That's the problem. The two faced guy couldn't find Doc and Tesla anywhere in the Sanctuary, and her office is apparently…" Henry's phone beeped again, making Kate shot a death glare at him. "Apparently Magnus's office is _magnetically_ locked."

"What?" Kate nearly choked the popcorns she previously stuff inside her mouth.

"You don't think…"

*****Helen's office*****

Nikola already had her pinned to the wall. You know, it's like his favorite math equations. Him plus Helen plus wall, or plus bed, couch, anything. Her sneaky fingers began to undo his oxford shirt buttons, and then dropping the distracting garment on the floor. Her well-manicured nails clawed Nikola's chest, drawing a loud moan of pleasure from the vampire's mouth. She should get used to hear that sound, after this is over.

His hands instinctively wrapped around her waist, his other hand reached up to the small of her back, crawling up until it met her smooth, brunette curls, clutching them.

They broke the kiss when the need of oxygen is thoroughly necessary. As they broke the kiss, she was a little irritated, to see him grinning like a child in the Christmas morning.

"Helen… I never knew you're this… naughty-"

He never cared, though, every time she foils his plan, or cuts his sentence, as long as he was well benefited. Nikola used his magnetic power to unbutton her metal buttons of her blouse in a flick second. She gasped as the cold air around her air-conditioned office came contact with her warm skin. The Serb practically became very confused, when Helen was out of his blurry sight, but growl in pleasure as he felt those soft lips placing wet kisses on his neck, and then trailing down his collarbone and chest. Her hands started work on the buckle of his belt, when Nikola's human teeth came contact with her now bare cleavage, distracting them.

The thought passed on Nikola's distracted mind as Helen nipped on the skin of his neck. The century of wait was worth it, if Helen would do this constantly, over and over again. But, there was something strange struck on his mind.

Then, it all came flooding to him.

*****Earlier that morning*****

"Hey, little buddy, let's roll!" he reached out for the syringe filled with his blood, the blood that's able to make people turn into brilliant, clever, stronger, faster, and more miracles that the blood could do.

"So, you take your blood, and injected it to little Damian here?" the sound of the tech whiz echoing through the room.

"Tiny Tim! I thought that Helen gave you guys a day out."

"Yeah, I just have nowhere in mind." Henry's eyes were still on his tablet.

A squeal was heard, when Nikola injected his own blood to his test puppy. No, it's test _nubbin_. The next second gone too fast for Henry to catch up what was going on until the cursing heard from the radio inventor perked up his ears.

"SON OF A BITCH!"

"Hey Vlad!" Henry managed to catch the half visible fur ball on its way for escape. "Careful."

"Those nasty, pesky, incorrigible creature bit me!" the bite mark on his hand was healing at a high rate, making the young werewolf hanging his mouth open.\

"Having quite a show?" Nikola gave his 'this-is-so-amazing-I-know-it' followed by a look too familiar for the obnoxious vampire, an 'only-me-and-my-kind-own-these-powers' look.

The werewolf scoffed, then proceeds to leave Tesla's lab. Then, Nikola strode to the wine cellar, attempting to spend the whole day with Helen, wine, and her office.

There's something he's forgetting…

That gives the explanation of the faint smell of the creature when he's at the wine cellar, and Helen' office.

*****Present, Helen's office*****

They were both kissing each other roughly, as Helen got rid of the garments on their way when the lock of their door suddenly clicked.

"Nikola… Lock it back!" Helen half yelled at her partner, before claiming his lips again.

When Nikola flicked his finger, the lock wouldn't work. Instead, a young lad and woman strode in, tranquilizer on their hand, and mouth slightly hung open.

"Hank! What are you doing? Shoot the nubbin!"

Nubbin? Helen thought. Is this one of Nikola's idea to bed her?

The younger man proceeds to shoot, what Nikola thought was he. But the shot missed; instead he heard a squeal followed after the sound of the bursting stunner.

Helen got up, her eyes searching for her discarded attires, her cheeks redden as she realize that her team caught her, making out (as common as the term is), with one of her old friends, in her office.

Kate tossed the wrinkled clothes, and helped Helen to dress up, as Henry did the same to Nikola. After they were both well dressed, someone else came from the door.

"Henry, Kate, what's wrong?" Will appeared; his hands clasped none other than Abby Corrigan.

"You see for yourself," Henry smiled forcefully, before following Kate out of the room with the stunned nubbin.

"Ow…" Will said, a slight hint of disgust as he and Abby saw Helen sitting on her office chair, fixing her blouse, and Nikola smirking like a bastard after placing a tarantula on his teacher's table.

After the couple left, Helen took her gun from her drawer, pointing it straight between Nikola's eyes.

"How dare you, embarrass me in front of my… team?" Nikola could hear the anger boiling in her voice.

"Me. Or it's you?"

Helen cocked her gun, ready to shoot at the man at any second.

"Helen, I'm sorry, I should've have… controlled my action-"

The sound of the gunshot stopped him in the middle of sentence.

"Helen!" Nikola yelled at the furious woman in front of him, gun on her hand as she approached her. She stopped when their lips were millimeters apart, her chest heaving, and absolutely, she's aroused.

"Helen? How many times should I say I'm sor-" Helen crushed her lips, brabbing his neck and bringing him closer. He mirrored her action, kissing her back roughly.

"It's no good, to do things halfway, Nikola." She whispered right below her ear, making him shiver, before removing his shirt and claiming his lips again.

*****Outside of Helen's room*****

Moans and screams were heard from their boss's office door.

"Oh… Jeez!"

"They decided to finish what's unfinished," Kate, said it with a smirk.

"I knew they both were going to make it out." Will said it followed by a smile.

"Do they do this, every time the nubbin escaped?" Abby slipped into the conversation.

"Oh, they'd did this for three times. This is the first time they'd made this far…" Henry looks like he's going to puke, while Kate walked down through the corridor with a very big cheeky smile on her face.

If only they'd know, all of these were the great plans of Kate Freelander.

"If Magnus knows this, you're dead," the werewolf said it, a hint of fear on his sound.

"Nah, she will not. She got the Vamp. Besides, you'd help me release the nubbin from containment."

"But, I said just let them enjoy their moment of… _romancing_… Not this!"

"The 'this' is what I'm planning for"

"You know what?" Henry broke the silence, while fiddling with his tablet.

"What?"

"I think that there will never be a day out at the Sanctuary."

"Oh, shut up."

And the two co-workers stroll down through the corridors, celebrating for their succeeded plans.


End file.
